Titans and KND, Together!
by The Real Numbuh 55
Summary: It is dark times for the Teen Titans as it seems the Brotherhood of Evil are about to win. But a dimensional rip causes the Kids Next Door to get involved.
1. Chapter 1: Intro

**Ok, this story takes place during the epi "Titans Together" in the Teen Titans Universe and after Operation ZERO in the KND Universe (I'll just name the 2 worlds that. So, you maybe need to watch these to get this story.**

**Let the story, begin!**

Teen Titans Universe...

It is dark times for the Teen Titans. The Brotherhood of Evil had captured most of them put them in the freezing chamber. To ensure there wouldn't be any superheroes to interfere with them in the future, their leader, the Brain, had decided to wipe out the next generation of heroes. This made the Teen Titans the main target.

But the Brotherhood of Evil was patient. They found out they were traveling to other super-powered kids and teens, giving them communicators, which turned out to be their downfall. After the Titans were done, the Brotherhood attacked.

Using the communicator Madame Rouge managed to take, the Brain was able to track all of them and send groups to attack them.

Some managed to defeat and/or elude their capturers. This is where this side of the story begins.

KND Universe...

"Whew, baby! Numbuh 5 glad that's over with!" Numbuh 5 said in third person, as she usually does, as the rebuilding of the Moonbase was almost complete.

"Good job, team." Numbuh 1 said to his sector.

At the end of the "day" **(you can't really tell if its day or night since they are on the moon.)**, all the KND operatives gathered at the announcement room of the Moonbase **(I don't know what that room is called) **to listen to their Supreme Leader's speech. As she came up to the stage, they went through standard procedure.

"KIDS NEXT DOOR RULEZ, NUMBUH 362, SIR!" shouted the operatives, fists in the air, who were too young to tell the difference between sir and ma'am.

"Kids Next Door rules!" Numbuh 362 shouted back. Then she went on to her speech. "Everyone here has contributed a great deal. Not only to the rebuilding of this newer, bigger, Moonbase, but to the fight against Grandfather. You all did what you could against him. It also led to the discovery of who Numbuh 0 was, and for some of us, the discovery of his existence."

She paused as she remembered how she believed Numbuh 0 to be a myth and got mad at Numbuh 1 because of that, but she continued "I would like to recognize one particular operative. He temporarily recommissioned Numbuh 0, and with him, battled Grandfather and defeated him. Numbuh 1!" she called waving for Nigel, Numbuh 1, to come up on stage. She put a medal around his neck and motioned him towards the podium to make a speech.

As Numbuh 1 was about to say something, a weird thing occured. Out of nowhere, some sort of portal appeared.

**And that is what that side of the story begins! Hope this is a good start! I may possibly put in some couple's fluff. Review please!**


	2. Chapter 2: A Portal Opened

**Here's the second part!**

**But here, I'm backing up a bit to where Herald (the dude with a trumpet that opens dimensional riffs), Pantha, Mas, and Jericho (after he takes over Cinderblock's body) are led by Beast Boy and Herald is about to open a riff to Paris, France. I'm sorry if I get how Herald's powers work wrong, but it's the only way to make this story work.**

**Also, I really urge you to see the episode "Titans Together" to know where this begins.**

Teen Titans POV:

"_It's hard to see what he's thinking since his head is full of rocks..._"said Jericho after taking over Cinderblock's body, finding out there's not much to see in his head "..._But I can see the base clearly, it's in Paris, France._"

"Thanks Jericho, alright Herald, do your thing." said Beast Boy, who recently took charge and started showing his leadership skills.

As Herald was about the blow into the trumpet, pushing a certain combination of buttons to lead to Paris. But then Mas felt some sort of a "twin vibe" from Menos, who was captured by the Brotherhood of Evil. Mas felt that Menos was a in pain, and there was nothing he could do to help him at the moment. But it made him jump, yelling scared for his brother.

And that jump made Herald push the wrong button combination on his trumpet when he blew, but no one, not even he, noticed. "You feeling ok, man?" he asked Mas when the portal shot out of his trumpet. Mas just looked down.

"It's gonna be ok." Beast Boy said, putting his hand on Mas' shoulder. "Alright, let's move out!" shouted Beast Boy, motioning everyone towards the portal.

But when they saw through the portal, Herald thought something wasn't right. It looked like it led to a stage of wooden planks, he thought he made a portal some distance away from the Eiffel Tower. But shook off the feeling and went through with everyone else.

KND POV:

As Numbuh 1 was about to make his speech, some sort of portal appeared. And a kid, 3 teenagers and a giant monster with a cinderblock head came through it. One was green-skinned, another wore a hooded cape and held a trumpet, another was tall and Hispanic, and the kid was as short as every other kid there and wore some sort of jumpsuit.

Then the one with the green skin said "Herald, dude, you sure you sent us to Paris?"

But Herald wasn't given time to answer. Numbuh 362 shouted, pointing at them, "Intruders! Kids Next Door, Battlestations!"and all the kids attacked, pulling weapons out of nowhere.

**Kind of cliffy, oooo what happens to the Teen Titans now, huh?**

**Oh, and about the "pulling weapons out of nowhere" part, you know how KND operatives just sort of, "pull" a weapon out of their pocket or shoe or something? It's kind of weird, but then again, it is a cartoon after all.**

**Ok, guys, PLEASE I beg of you, review! I need some feedback here!**


	3. Chapter 3: Teens meet KND

**Sorry this took so long you guys, but I'm back with a new chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans (specifically the episode "Titans Together") or Codename Kids Next Door.**

"Kids Next Door, Battlestations!" Numbuh 362 yelled when Beast Boy, Herald, Mas, Pantha, and Jericho (in Cinderblock's body) came through a portal, appearing on the stage of the KND Moonbase announcement room.

"Hold up! Let us explain!" Herald shouted.

"Why should we listen to you teenager!" Numbuh 4 shouted back.

"So what if we're teenagers?" Beast Boy asked, but got no reply, the KND captured them and put them in one of their transport ships to be transfered to the Arctic Prison. They wouldn't fight a bunch of kids. But right now, they were still in the holding decks of the Moonbase. The prison transport operatives needed a nacho break.

"What are we to do now?" asked Pantha.

"Never doubt the powers of Beast Boy." Beast Boy proudlyreplied. He turned into a naked mole rat **(I don't know why, but I was thinking of Rufus, from Kim Possible.)** and slipped into the wire box and started biting wires with his huge front teeth. Before they knew it, their cell opened and they walked out.

"Alright Herald, do your thing." Beast Boy said as he changed back.

(Transmission Interrupted)

**Alright guys, teen operative Numbuh 55 reporting here! I'm just gonna let you know that from here, there will be a lot of scene changes. I'm trying to put more personal situations here other than the "save the world" thing.**

**"Numbuh 5 thinks you need to get on with the story." said Numbuh 5, who came off stage.**

**I will! I just need to keep the audience informed! And in case you couldn't tell from my last story, I do a lot of Transmission Interrupting!**

**"Well Numbuh 55, this is supposed to take place before that story, since you said it happens right after the movie!" said Numbuh 362.**

**You know what!? Get back on stage! I was going to go on with the story!**

**"I thoughtthe "teen operatives" were supposed to be nice to the young of your planet." stated Starfire.**

**(steam coming out of the top of my head) Just. Go. Back. To. Your. Places.**

(Transmission Regained)

After they had put away the mysterious teens, just about everyone in the KND did stuff at the Moonbase **(they were still celebrating from the defeat of Grandfather, remember?) **from playing video games, to eating at the cafeterias.

But while Numbuhs 2-5 of Sector V were off playing video games, Numbuh 1 was standing at one of the decks with a good view of space. He was staring off into space, thinking about the past events of Operation ZERO. He still couldn't believe that HIS Dad was Numbuh 0.

Then, someone came up to him and said "Enjoying the view, soldier?" Nigel immediatly knew it was Numbuh 362.

"Hi Rachel. Just thinking."

"Come on, let's walk."

So they walked and had a conversation. From Yipper to Rainbow Monkeys. Even about them being on the same team in Arctic Base, when they were just cadets training. Which was how they got to know each other.

Then suddenly, they stopped, they saw the teens who had recently appeared at the announcement room, they had somehow escaped.

"Hey! What do you teenagers think you're doing?!" shouted Numbuh 1 as his GUMZOOKA appeared out of nowhere and Numbuh 362's yield sign staff with a boxing glove at one end.

**Hmm, this didn't turn out as well as I thought...**

**But please, REVIEW! I am down on my knees begging you guys to REVIEW! Only one person has done so! Thank you, Cookie Naegle!**


	4. Chapter 4: Running into the Hive Five

**Sorry it took me a while guys, but I'm back! With this new chapter!**

"Herald, hurry! Make a new portal!" Beast Boy shouted.

"Alright, alright dude, just chill." Herald said as he was about to blow his trumpet. But with Numbuh 1 shooting at them, and Numbuh 362's great fighting skills with her staff, it was getting difficult to make the portal.

Then Numbuhs 2-5 came in with Numbuh 4 saying "Hey, Numbuh 1, there's some new cargo of sodas in, you wanna co-HEY, what are those cruddy teenagers doing here?!" and they attacked.

"Hurry!" Beast Boy shouted again. "I got it!" Herald replied.

So the portal was made. And Pantha, Mas, Beast Boy, and Herald rushed through. "After them!" Numbuh 362 shouted, "Numbuh 3, you call back-up". "Ok!" Numbuh 3 replied, dancing off.

(In the Teen Titans dimension)

"Man, those kids are crazy!" Beast Boy shouted. Coming through the portal. They ended up back in their dimension, at Jump City. "That's it! We're done with this, we gotta save the world, and you kids aren't any help at all in case you haven't noticed!"

"Pshhh! What are you talking about, you guys would most likely be finding out a way to make kids' bedtimes come earlier!" Numbuh 1 said, jumping through the portal, raising his GUMZOOKA at them.

"What are you talking abou-" Beast Boy was cut off.

"So, now you geekazoids are looking some kids' help to save the world. That's the most idiotic thing you guys can do, ha!" it was Gadget with the Hive Five. Except, this time, there were actually only 5 of them. Jynx wasn't with them for some reason.

"Hey! Your gonna regret calling us that SHORTY!" Numbuh 4 shouted. But Numbuh 5 pulled on his hood, holding him back. "Boy, you need some serious anger management." Numbuh 5 said.

"At least I'm not a SHORTY like you, Gadget!" Beast Boy replied, but then Mammoth, a member of the Hive Five, who was extremely enormous, growled at him. So Beast Boy shut his mouth.

"Hey, what's Cinderblock doing with you guys?!" as they 2 groups continued to argue.

The kids started whisperng to each other. "Psst, Numbuh 362, why do you think those teens are so against each other?" Numbuh 1 asked.

"I dunno, I guess it's one of those "High School rivalries" I heard about." she replied.

Then Numbuh 2 whispered "Actully, I think that they're a group of superheroes trying to save the world and their other teammates. While the ones against them are a group of supervillian!"

Numbuh 5 hit him on the back of his head with her hat "That is the most ridiculous thing Numbuh 5 has ever heard. Boy, you better stop reading those comics!"

That's when Mammoth jumped up to crush the kids, "You know what? I hate you kids just as much as I hate the Teen Titans."

"Kids Next Door, Ba-" shouted Numbuh 1 until he was cut off at mid-sentence. Jericho (Cinderblock) came in the way and blocked the attack.

"I don't know about you guys, but I think they really are superheroes."

**Hmm, not my best work, kinda rushed. But anyway, REVIEW!**


End file.
